Generally, a dicing die attachment film used in a semiconductor packaging process is configured in two-layer structure having a die attachment film and a dicing film, and UV ray is irradiated thereto after dicing and before die picking-up so as to control an adhesive force between the die attachment film and the dicing film. This conventional dicing die attachment film controls an adhesive force using UV ray, which yields a simple lamination structure, but the irradiated UV ray may damage a semiconductor chip, resulting in inferior products.
Meanwhile, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-95199 discloses a dicing die attachment film, which may pick up a die and a die attachment film without using UV irradiation. In this document, a contractible release film is provided between the die attachment film and the dicing film to control an adhesive force, so the adhesive force may be controlled without UV irradiation.
However, the above document may also cause generation of burr 1 (see FIGS. 1 and 2) during the dicing process like the conventional attachment film, and thus burr 1 should be removed using a diamond blade 10 (see FIG. 3).